April Gets Dumped
by Major144
Summary: The turtles and April meet a girl with impressive fighting skills named May. She ends up joining the group and Slril feels dumped and ends up hanging out with Karai. But things are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

April Gets Dumped

Chapter 1 New Girl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a story for fun.

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and April were patrolling the rooftops of New York. It was nighttime and very little was going on. The group was taking a break on a rooftop and Michelangelo was playing a game on his handheld, while the others watched the street below.

"Oh here comes some action." Said Raphael as he sped six Purple Dragon goons walking down the street towards a teenage girl with blond hair carrying groceries.

The group prepared to head down and comfort the Purple Dragons. The gang members walked up to the teenager, one of them pulling out a knife and demanding money. The girl just starred at the goon and then she suddenly hurled her grocery bag at him. The goon caught the bag and the girl shot a kick into his gut knocking the breath out of him and making him fall to the ground. The other goons stared open mouthed at the girl, then they quickly regained their composure and attacked. One threw a punch at her, but she ducked it and delivered several punches to his chest knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa! I like her style!" Said Raphael in awe.

A goon snuck up from behind the girl and grabbed her from behind pinning her arms. The other goons closed in.

"Come we have to help her." Said Leonardo.

The group used their ninja skills to quickly go down a fire escape and attack the Purple Dragons. Donatello hit the goon holding the girl freeing her, the girl turned to face Donatello and then shot her fist out past him and into a Purple Dragon that had tried to sneak up on Donatello from behind.

"Wow! Thanks." Said Donatello as he glanced at the down goon.

"Your welcome." Said the girl.

The turtles and the girls fought against the Purple Dragons and soon the gang members were defeated and sent fleeing.

The turtles and April stared at the new girl. The new girl starred at them.

"Thanks for the save." Said the girl.

"Your welcome." Said Leonardo.

"Wait...your not scared of us?" Asked Michelangelo.

"I'll admit you startled me, but you helped me out and you seem like nice guys." Said the girl.

"Well that's a first." Said Michelangelo.

"The names May." Said the girl.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. And our friend April." Said Leonardo as he introduced everyone.

"I have to say you have some mad fighting skills." Said Raphael.

"Thanks." Said May.

"Can you give us a minute." Said Leonardo as he signaled the others over to him. "What do you guys think of May?"

"She got skills." Said Raphael.

"I think we should let her join us. Increase our numbers and have another human, who can get into places we can't get into. She could prove to be useful." Said Donatello.

"Whatever they say." Said Michelangelo.

"She seems cool." Said April.

The group separated and faced May.

"You want to join us and help protect New York?" Asked Leonardo.

"Sure. I'd like that." Said May.

"Welcome to the team." Said Leonardo.

"Thanks. I'm sure will get along just fine." Said May.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Dumped

April Gets Dumped

Chapter 2 Dumped

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a story for fun.

The group had May meet them in an alley near where they first met. They didn't quit trust her yet to take to the lair. In the time that followed May hung out with the turtles and April on the streets. The girl proved to be smart and really good in a fight.

During one mission the group attacked four Kraangs, who were moving a shipment of blasters. The aliens were in their business suit disguises loading a van, when the group attacked April took down one Kraang by hurling her Tessen and hitting the enemy. May came charging swing two a tonfa Her weapon of choice. May took down one Kraang with a blow from her weapon. One of the two remaining Kraang pulled out a blaster and fired at her. May dodged the blast and got close to the Kraag stunning it with a blow to the head.

May then grabbed the Kraang's arm that had the blaster in it and pointed it at the other Kraang and forcing the alien to pull the trigger blasting his comrade and knocking him down in a sparking heap.

"Kraag apologizes for neutralizing Kraag." Said the Kraag with the blaster.

May hit the Kraag in the head with her weapon knocking him to the ground and the fight was over.

The turtles starred at May with admiration.

"Nice job. You really have it." Said Raphael.

"Thanks." Said May.

The turtles cheered and congratulated May. April stood up feeling slightly forgotten.

Latter that night the group grabbed a pizza and some sodas to have in the park.

Donatello drank some soda and accidentally burped.

"Bbbbuurp!" Burped Donatello.

"Excuse me." He said looking embarrassed.

"That's weak." Said Raphael as he drank some soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbuuuurrrrpppp!" Burped Raphael.

Michelangelo smirked and took a sip of his soda before burping.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Michelangelo.

"Beat that!" Laughed Michelangelo.

Leonardo and April just rolled their eyes. May took a sip of her soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped May.

Everybody starred at May. Then Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing and cheering.

In the time that followed May became more involved with the turtles on their patrols. The turtles then began to forget to include April on their patrols and she began to feel dumped by her friends.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

April Gets Dumped

Chapter 3 Friends

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a story for fun.

April decided to go hang at Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. She went inside and ordered some pizza gyoza and began eating. April sat at front thinking of what to do since the turtles forgot about her.

"Why the long face?" Asked a voice from behind.

April turned startled to see Karai in regular street clothes. April immediately pulled out her Tessen. Karai raised her hands showing she wasn't armed.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you or anything." Said Karai.

"Why should I trust you?" Demanded April as she eyed Karai.

"Because I swear on my honor I'm not here to fight." Said Karai.

April understood that a ninja's honor was very important, she put her weapon away.

"So why are you here?" Asked April.

"To get a bite to eat and to be around normal people for awhile." Said Karai as she sat down next to April.

"I can understand that." Said April.

"So what's eating at you?" Asked Karai.

April decided to tell Karai about May and her recent fallout with the turtles.

"Sounds rough. You want to hang out or something?" Said Karai.

"Sure I'm good with that. My place ok with you?" Said April.

"I'm down for that." Said Karai.

A little while latter the two girls were in April's room listening music, talking, and drinking soda.

"You know it's cool to finally hang out with someone my own age. It beats hanging with a mutant dog, a mutant fish, a creepy scientist wearing a bright pink sweater, and a bunch of robot ninja." Said Karai.

"Must be a nice change of pace." Said April.

"It is." Said Karai.

April took a sip of soda and burped.

"Bbbbuuurrrppp!" Burped April.

"Ha weak." Said Karai as she drank some soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbuuuuurrrrrrppp!" Burped Karai.

"Oh yeah." Said April as she sipped some soda and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrpppppp!" Burped April.

Karai starred at April and then both she and April burst out laughing. They hung out for a couple of more hours then Karai had to leave.

"Later Karai." Called April.

"Later April." Called Karai as she left.

After walking a couple of blocks Karai pulled out a cellphone.

"Ok phase two of the plan has been completed. You keep doing your part and will move onto phase three. The turtles and April won't know what hit them." Said Karai with a smirk as she hung up the cellphone.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Trap

April Gets Dumped

Chapter 4 Trap

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a story for fun.

The turtles and May were out on patrol. They had heard of some rumors about a Purple Dragon hangout at a warehouse and we're going to investigate it. They went inside and looked around, but there was no sign of the gang members.

"Looks like this was a bust." Said Leonardo.

"Oh no it wasn't." Said May with a little smirk on her lips.

She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. There was a strange whirling sound and a net shot out of a darkness and ensnared the turtles.

"Hey what gives?" Shouted Raphael.

"It's a trap." Said Karai as she stepped out from behind a pillar grinning.

"You work with the Foot Clan, May?" Asked Leonardo as he starred at May.

"I do." Said May.

"You guys fell right for my plan." Laughed Karai as she and May walked away.

The turtles looked defeated. Then Donatello had an idea, he managed to free one hand and grab his shell phone. He quickly dialed April's number. April picked up her phone.

"Hey Donatello." Said April.

"April come quick. May betrayed us! She works for the Foot Clan." Said Donatello.

"Ok I'll be on my way." Said April as she grabbed her Tessen.

Donatello gave April the address to the warehouse. April took off and soon arrived at the warehouse. She walked in and saw the turtles tied up in the net. At that moment May walked into the room and confronted April.

"We'll look who showed up to play. The turtles little fan girl!" Laughed May as she pulled out her tonfa.

April pulled out her Tessean and the two girls circled each other. May charged forward swinging her tonfa at April. April dodged the attack and hurled her Tessean at May, who dodged the attack. The fan spun through the air towards the turtles, slicing through some of the net strands and weakening the net. The fan then flew back and returned to April's hand. May charged forward swing her weapon. April ducked the blow and kick May's leg from under making her fall to the ground. April then struck May in the forehead with her Tessean and knocked her out.

The turtles broke free and cheered for April. At that moment Karai appeared and saw the freed prisoners, she glared at them but realized she was outnumbered, so she retreated.

Donatello cheered walked towards April and kissed her on the lips.

April suddenly woke up and found herself on the couch at the turtle's lair.

"That was a really strange dream." Muttered April.

The turtles came in with pizza and sat down. April smiled at them and grabbed a slice. Michelangelo drank some soda and burped.

"Bbbbbuuurrrppp!" Burped Michelangelo.

"Nice, but I'll show you how it's done." Said April as she drank some soda.

"Bbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrppp!" Burped April.

"Awesome!" Laughed Michelangelo.

April just smiled. Yep her friends were weird and crazy at times, but she like them and enjoyed hanging with them.

The End.


End file.
